Fable II - Never Forgotten
by bee1
Summary: FABLE II – Rated T - It has been years since Lucien's defeat and Sparrow's choice. But Hero's like Sparrow will always be Hero's and when a new threat threatens Albion once more and Theresa speaks to her for the first time in years: The Hero of Bowerstone knows once again, she must be the Hero she was born to be and that she must makes choices that would break the hearts of others.


**Summary: FABLE II – Rated T -** It has been years since Lucien's defeat and Sparrow's choice. But Hero's like Sparrow will always be Hero's and when a new threat threatens Albion once more and Theresa speaks to her for the first time in years: The Hero of Bowerstone knows once again, she must be the Hero she was born to be and that she must makes choices that would break the hearts of others.

**/**

**End of Summary.**

**A/N:** This game is old. Yes. But I love it and I still play it even today! And for a couple of years now I've always wanted to write a story on Fable II, but always thought that it was too old for anyone to take an interest; maybe I'm right, but I'm going to take that chance today and write a story, the story that I've always wanted to write! An idea that I love the sound of... and I am willing to take the time to write it so people like you can enjoy it (or hate it) and leave your comments (reviews) so that I can improve on my writing skills and become a better writer for all of you people out there that might be reading this! So in some ways everybody wins! :) I've done a lot of research into this game (so I know what I'm actually talking about with the story line and all that), but also so I am showing commitment to this story and so you know that the chapters won't appear randomly many months in-between each other.

So, at the end of the day; no matter what I am going to finish this story. But if you do leave a review, fav or follow then please know you will get my heart-felt thanks! :) xxx

Thank you and may you enjoy! :)

**bee1 x**

**End of A/N.**

**Fable II: Never Forgotten**

**Chapter One:**

**Death of an Old Friend**

**/**

Sparrow's faithful companion Fable moaned lowly. He was old now and had lived a good life. But sadly, Sparrow knew his time was nearly done. A few rare tears flowed from her bright blue eyes, she didn't want him to go, he had been the one and only true friend that had never judged her for the mistakes and choices she had made so long ago... and now her only source of true joy and trust would soon be gone. Just like before... when she had lost Rose.

"It's okay boy," she tried to smile as she placed a soft had on her dogs warm old fur. "You rest now, you deserve it". Fable didn't lower his head at first, Sparrow knew he was a fighter; instead he licked her hand softly telling her 'goodbye' in the way he how and then suddenly barked softly as the last few beats of his kind heart faded away. He laid his head down softy onto Sparrow's lap and within seconds he was gone.

**/**

"He died where he lived... by your side".

Sparrow buried him at the top of the hill where the four Hero's had once stood long ago. She missed them all, but most of all she missed her trustiest friend and this time, she couldn't bring him back and for the first time in years Sparrow let the tears fall... she hadn't cried since the day she found out about Rose.

She had never forgotten that pain. She had never forgotten the pain she saw in Hammer's eyes when she had lost her father... she never had forgotten the night that Lucien had told her of her husband's and child's death... she had never forgotten Bob either. But those memories all stayed in the back of her mind, far away... but Fable and Rose... they would always be in her heart and a Hero never forgets what's is tattooed across their heart.

Sparrow would never forget Fable. As she hoped Fable would remember her.

She looked at the small grave on last time and smiled. "Thank you Fable." She whispered. "Thank you for making my life so worth living. I love you old boy... I'll never forget you and what you did for me... I'll never forget it, no matter how long I live. I promise you that old friend."

She seemed to hear a bark on the wind. And with that she smiled and went home alone for the first time.

**/**

**A/N:** End of Chapter One.

**bee1 x**


End file.
